The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 34
This is episode 34 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon Season 6, Episode 2 Daryl walks out of his house "Fuck,He's gone!" Daryl shouts Michonne comes running "He actually left! Fuck" Michonne says "Maybe it's for the better, I've seen Rick and i think he knows how to fuck someone up" Jesus says with a smile on his face *Cue Theme Tune* Negan charges at Rick and swings a punch at him but Rick dodges and punches Negan in the face twice and knees him, Negan uppercuts Rick but Rick elbows him severely hurting Negan who steps back and takes out Lucille which was in the sports bag he had with him and hits Rick in the side with it cutting up his side a little, Rick manages to recover fast and jumps away from it, Dodging swing after swing Negan is giving and Rick manages to take out his Revolver and fires the only six bullets he has into Lucille which Negan drops and Rick steps on it and it breaks in half "You're pretty good" Rick says running out of breath and he uppercuts Negan a couple of times Negan takes out his Knife and swings at Rick who tries to dodge it but only ends up being slashes at the back and Rick lets out a scream of pain and gets back up dodging a few swings by Negan and hitting Negan with a few punches to the Jaw and headbutts him "Hey, Bad move" Negan says Rick throws another punch but Negan swings his knife at Rick cutting into the left hand and then taking it out and having another swing then another finally chopping off the hand and it drops to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rick screams "It's fine i can still beat you with one hand" Rick says and tries to hit Negan with a punch but Negan just stabs him in the gut "Don't worry, I have too much respect for you to turn into one of those Walkers" Negan says "Fuck you!" Rick says and Negan takes out the knife and stabs Rick in the brain "Jobs done, Easy enough, Poor Rick oh, Always my favorite of that little group" Negan says and walks away. "I'm going after him" Daryl says "I'm coming too" Michonne says "Then we're going together" Daryl says and then they leave alexandria. Michonne and Daryl encounter a group of walkers in the middle of the road near the field Daryl stabs one of them and shoots the other, Michonne decapitates the rest and they walk on the field finding the corpse of Rick "No, Fuck no, We were too late" Daryl says with a tear in his eye "Oh my god" Michonne says "We need to take the body back to Alexandria, Have a funeral" Daryl says, They grab the body take the truck nearby and drive to Alexandria. Jesus emerges from Alexandria "Holy Shit, We need to have a funeral" Jesus says, Jesus rounds everyone up and has a funeral for Rick "I did not know this man for long but i did know him long enough to know....That his man Rick Grimes is the example of a hero and still in this apocolypse fighting for people to defend his group, He often recently wanted to go to war with the bandits called the Saviors with their leader Negan and most of you stayed in your homes not wanting to join the fight but i propose that you fight for what this man represented in the apocolypse, To save the people you care about and the only innocent people left in this i say we take the fight to the saviors!" Jesus says followed by cheering. End of Episode Deaths Rick Category:Uncategorized